Bad Wolf High
by ThetaSigma1963
Summary: Rose is the most popular girl in a school of gossipers and perverts. But then a different boy comes into her life. His name is The Doctor, and he was the new student that blew apart Rose's tightly controlled world in an instant. Rose/10. (Reviews are love!)
1. Chapter 1

**New idea, And I'm already flooded with other Fanfictions to do! Oh well, can't keep these ideas in my head forever...**

Rose Tyler was the most, and they all meant it, beautiful girl in the school. Unfortunately, every single other boy in the school had noticed the same thing, and that easily made her the most popular girl in Bad Wolf High. Of course, then all the boys knew that they had about no chance with her, and they target other, lesser girls to trip in the hallway and drag into a Janitor's closet and do as they wish. That was just life in the school.

But then Rose's life changed when _he _came. The Doctor, a new student, and no one knew his real name. It was just _'The Doctor'._ While Rose had originally wanted no part of his life, she suddenly found herself wrapped up in the middle of it. And this is that story.

* * *

Rose Tyler walked down the crowded hallways of Bad Wolf High, completely ignoring all the boys going googly-eyed at her. She didn't want to be involved with any of them, they were all just stupid perverts who wanted to get into her pants, and it was gross. She averted her eyes away from them all and calmly walked to her first class of the day, Science.

But upon entering, she saw a new person in the room. He was tall, spiky brown hair, and his eyes were perfect. _Oh no. _She'd just LOOKED at the guy and her brain decided to like him. _Keep it together, Rose. Protect your position and ignore the feeling._ She sat down and her regular seat, at the table where she always sat alone.

"Morning class!" The teacher announced. Rose groaned under her breath and the class murmured. The teacher sighed and continued with his announcement. "This is the new student I talked about yesterday. Now, it seems that there's no empty seats except near Rose Tyler..." The teacher murmured.

_Damn. The universe just doesn't like me today. _Rose sighed and kept her mental and emotional walls up strong, staring right into his eyes. He met her gaze and the two had a mental battle for a second.

"Now, just sit over there. Rose, raise your hand." The teacher said. Rose didn't follow his directions.

"Must I?" Rose asked casually, paying attention to her fingers. Some of the students snickered in the back.

The teacher sighed. "I guess not, now that you've spoken up. Right over there." He pointed and the student silently sat next to Rose. While the teacher kept on babbling, Rose kept her attention well away from the new kid sitting next to her.

But her attention to science was never good, and she felt her mind slipping back to the new kid next to her.

_Stop it, No. You're a popular loner and you must stay that way._ She reminded herself harshly. If she fell for someone now, she'd lose her popularity with the girls. The girls respected her for the reason of how she could just stay away from every boy in the school.

She suddenly found a note on her desk. She opened it and growled, seeing as it was another note from a guy. She drew out her pencil and scribbled down, _Go to hell,_ and realized there was no name on it. Great, she didn't know who it was, and so she couldn't throw it back at said person.

"Well my means of entertainment are gone..." Rose mumbled under her breath, annoyed. The new kid looked at her with a raised eyebrow and decided to snatch up the note. He opened it and read it, and a small smile played on his lips.

"That's really nice." He remarked, pointing to her reply. Rose scoffed.

"It's what I have to do to get some alone time in this damn school anyways..." She said, scowling. The kid outstretched his hand.

"I'm The Doctor, by the way." Rose stuck her head up.

"Learn the rules, kid. I'm the most popular girl in school. What you do when you come across me is run. Run very far away, or hide from my sight." She advised. The Doctor retracted his hand slowly.

"Right..." He said sighing. Rose knew that wasn't going to be the last of him.

The first bell rang, and she bolted out the door so fast even some of the other kids were asking questions. Rose was walking down the hallway, which seemed pretty empty. Then she heard a scraping sound and the next thing she knew she was on the floor. _shit. _How dare one of the boys try to get a jump on her? She wasn't going to let him live now.

"Big mistake!" She shouted, and instantly she was up and advancing on the boy. She kicked his feet out from under him and he fell to the floor. Then he started to laugh.

"Still defiant as ever, I see, Rose." Rose roared in anger.

"Go to hell, Jimmy! I don't care how many times you try to get me again, it's not going to happen!" A small crowd was starting to form. Beauty was worshiped the most in this school, but gossip was a very close second.

"That's not very nice, now is it? You shouldn't talk to your boyfriend that way." Jimmy remarked smugly.

"Ex, you jerk! You're not my boyfriend and I wish you never had been, you asshole!" She screamed. Some of the kids went 'oo' as Jimmy's snake smile disappeared.

"This isn't the last time Rose. I'll be back, and you'll love me again." He said, and disappeared himself.

"Coward!" Rose shouted, and the crowd started to cheer and chant 'Rose'. They'd heard what Jimmy had done to her many times, and Jimmy had become a lowly worm in the past year. Out of the corner of Rose's eye, she saw The Doctor standing there, watching her.

"Miss Rose!" Came a shout, and she saw a kid come up to her.

"Did you call me 'Miss Rose'?" She asked him before anyone could say anything. The crowd went quiet.

The kid slowly nodded. "Yes I did." Silence.

Rose stood there looking all scary for a second, then she broke out in a grin. "You've caught on fast! I like you. What's your name, kid?" She asked him, and the crowd gaped and filled with the whispers of the word 'lucky'. It was terribly rare for Rose to be nice to someone.

"My name's Mickey, Mickey Smith." He announced proudly. Rose grinned wider.

"Well, Mickey Smith, Nice to meet you. I'll see you around, ya? But for now, I believe that we all must get to class." She announced, and the crowd snapped out of their trance and rushed to their next class. Rose laughed and gave a short wave to Mickey. "See you later!" She said and rushed off herself.

Lucky for Rose, this Doctor kid wasn't in her second period class. However, her mind kept thinking about him. Who was he? He was different from the other boys in this school. He talked to her without the lust in his eyes. He only was interested in making a friend and she'd been awfully rude to him! _Just stop right there Rose. If he wants a friend, he an find someone else besides the most popular girl in school._

"Alright class!" Called the English teacher as she entered. Rose drowned her out fast, she hated English. But if it meant getting her attention away from the new kid, then she loved it. So she actually listened for once. Her teacher babbled on about some stupid techniques for learning English while Rose started to zone out.

Rose snapped back to reality when the lunch bell rang and all the students jammed through the door to get to the cafeteria, while Rose slipped down a corridor into saw something odd. One of the janitor's closet doors were open and a blue glowing light shined out of it.

Carefully, she inched towards the door and took a peek inside. Inside was a blue box with the label of 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' on it. Rose raised an eyebrow at this unnatural thing and fully stepped inside to get a closer look. She tried the door, but it was locked.

"Well that's not very fun, is it?" She mumbled sighing. The box then buzzed, and Rose heard a voice in her head.

_Look to your left._

Rose jumped back and turned her head to the left. Sure enough, a figure stepped out of the shadowed corner. She realized then that it was The Doctor, that new kid from Scoence.

"You shouldn't be seeing this." He growled ominously, voice dangerously low. Rose's mouth dropped open, and for once she felt something she'd never felt before. Fear. And it clearly showed in her eyes as The Doctor's expression changed from angry to worry.

Rose didn't even give him a chance to say anything, and she ran. Ran far away from that room and hallway, Until she felt safe enough. Then she realized what she'd done. Rose, the most popular girl in school, had run away. Fled like a coward, something she wasn't.

"NO!" She shouted, wanting to kick herself. This Doctor kid was ruining her life in one day! This had to stop. Just forget about him. She silently made her way to lunch and sat at the table, her table. No one else dared to sit there, or Rose would kill them. But today, someone joined her.

"It's Mr. Smith!" Rose said grinning. Mickey nodded, watching all the other pairs of eyes that were fixed on him.

"It seems i've drawn a good crowd..." He said, sighing. "Oh well."

"Don't worry about them, they'll go back to eating in a bit. They're only surprised that someone's sitting at my table and continuing to live." Rose explained, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Mickey said, and laughed along with her. And for once in this school, Rose knew what it was like to have a friend. Never had she once had a friend in Bad Wolf High, and it turned her hard. But now it was different and she was changing.

"So tell me, what'd you think my fight with Jimmy mutated into as it got passed around? The gossip never stays right in this place." Rose commented, picking at her food casually.

Mickey shrugged. "Who knows. But it'll probably be something bad, you know how the kids here work. Whoever has the best sounding gossip is respected more!" He said mockingly.

"True that." Rose said. They had another short laugh before Rose spotted something she didn't like. "Oh hell no." She said, slammed her utensils down and stomped over to a boy who had his phone out and was recording.

Rose smiled at his face before snatching up the phone and deleting the video. "No video gossip about me! I'll hunt you down and kill you if anyone posts anything ANYWHERE, you all hear me?!" She shouted to the whole lunch room.

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your lunches." She hissed while smiling sweetly. Rose headed back to Mickey and sat back down. She observed his expression and sighed. "What? This is how I have to deal with the idiots in this school. Not including you though." She added quickly.

Mickey shook his head and let out a sigh. "I observed and heard loud and clear." He mumbled. Off in the corner, however, stood The Doctor again, his eyes fixed on Tose.

He had been discovered. Now nothing good could come here.

**So, should I scrap it or make more? R&R and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think 10 followers means I should continue. X3 right?**

**Also Rose and her mother don't live in a flat. No they live in a neighborhood with your common house, Kay?**

The rest of Rose's day at her school passed by fairly quickly, much to her delight. There was nothing more she wanted then to get out of that damn place. It was already hell on Earth there, but now with this Doctor kid, it was worse.

She sprinted home, unlocked the front door, and proceeded to run down the hallway and lock herself in her room, completely ignoring her mother. Throwing herself onto her bed, she retrieved her laptop from under it and lay stomach first on the covers, typing furiously and trying to get to her blog page.

She was NOT going to write about The Doctor. Just about her fight with Jimmy that morning. No one would even care that she'd met this new kid anyway? He's just a new kid, meaning no one will even know who he is. There. All the reason why she didn't need to blog about him. However...

That Police Box she'd seen would bring about the chatter. That thing didn't seem natural. And he'd been there when she stumbled across it. Could it be his? It didn't matter, she was still going to blog about it. She heard drunken noises and giggles coming from outside. She pretended to throw up. So gross.

Rose never really got the whole concept of getting drunk and shagging the first person You might see. Even if that person was the same gender. This was high school for crying out loud! The girls at her school didn't need to wake up with some stranger in their bed and a new addition to their lives. Getting pregnant while still this young was bad.

Rose rolled her eyes, utterly disgusted at the perverts in her school. All those boys with laptops full of naked people, so gross. She began to type about her recent fight in the school with Jimmy and about the mysterious blue box in the janitor's closet. Her blog was obviously the most popular coming from BAD WOLF High. Then there was the blogs from that OTHER school, the lesser Sound Of Drums High. There was this creeper dude who called himself The Master.

This guy was a real nut. Rose was so glad she didn't go to the same school as him or she'd be singled out by him. He always blogs about how there's drums in his head and it's the school's fault. What a joke. Rose was snapped out of her thoughts when a sort of grinding noise came from outside.

"What the hell?" Rose mumbled to herself, looking out her window, which was always covered by the blinds. She saw nothing, and assumed it was a random prank.

"For fuck's sake, people. Let's just all prank and harass Rose Tyler!" She said mockingly to herself, whirling around and going back to her blogging. She finally got to finish up her blog when a rock came crashing through her window.

"Shit!" Rose shouted angrily, pushing the blinds aside and looking furiously around for the culprit. But the person was already gone.

"Leave me alone, you ass! I will find you!" She shouted, turning and picking up the rock.

"Blimey now I gotta deal with this crap. Broken window, no way I'm sleeping in this room tonight..." She mumbled under her breath. Her mother knocked at the door.

"Rose? I heard a crash in here. I hope you're not doing anything dirty!" Jackie called from the other side of the door.

"No mum, I'm not! Someone's just thrown a rock through my window though.." She called back.

"WHAT?! Let me in, I need to see." Jackie ordered, and Rose let her in, showing her the rock.

"bloody hell. Now I've gotta get that fixed." She said to herself angrily. "Sometimes I wish you hadn't become that popular girl so these idiots would leave us be." Her mother scolded.

"No one can purposely become popular. It just happens." Rose said shrugging. "I certainly never thought it would happen to me." She admitted.

Jackie sighed. "Well I think it's okay if you're happy. Dinner's going to be done soon, so you can start doing your homework." Her mother ordered and left the room. Rose groaned like a little kid.

"Screw homework..." She hissed to herself angrily. She began to pick up the shards of glass when a head suddenly popped through the large hole in her window. Rose shrieked and fell back.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering why there was a hole in your window." It was The Doctor, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement and curiosity.

"Jesus, kid. Don't do that. Why are you in my neighborhood 'Doctor'?" She asked, still very harsh towards him. He ignored the harsh tone.

"I live here. A few yards from here, that house that was empty before? I live there now. Just me." He explained. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Just you? What, no parents, siblings, nothing?" She asked suspiciously. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope. Just me." Rose's heart started to soften towards him. _For gods sake, Rose. He has no one, cut him some slack._ She cleared her throat and looked away from his gaze.

"Sorry. I was harsh to you today and it was uncalled for. I didn't know how hard your life is." She said, tone strained yet genuine. The Doctor's nose twitched and he sighed.

"It's fine. You're that popular girl and I'm a lowly new kid, I got the message. But I should go before the glass starts to cut through my skin." He said, withdrawing his head from the hole. Rose bit her lip.

"Wait! Um... Do you want to come in? To just, um... Hang?" She asked lamely. She mentally kicked herself for how lame that sounded. This was Rose Tyler, most popular girl of BAD WOLF High, acting all crazy for this guy. What is going on?!

The Doctor stood there frozen for a moment. "Don't you have homework?" He asked finally. Rose bit her lip again.

"I never do it usually. I couldn't care less for my grades. Now, do you want to accept my offer or not?" She asked softly. He stood there silent for another moment, then gave in.

"Oh alright. But I don't want to intrude on anything." He said finally, and Rose trotted out of her bedroom to the front door where she kindly let him in. Then just to ruin it, her mother came around and saw them.

"Who's this?" She asked Rose, eyes narrowed. Rose gaped, trying to get her brain to work.

"Oh, this is The Doctor. He's a new student in my Science class, that's all. He lives a few houses away." She stammered. Jackie nodded, quite interested. Heck, he didnt look that bad either.

"So, just to talk or hang out? You sure?" She asked. Rose's face turned a shade of deep red as she pushe her mother into the other room.

"Mum! He just came today for crying out loud, we don't have anything going on!" She hissed, embarrassed. Jackie raised up her hands.

"I just wanted to make sure he won't hurt you like Jimmy did, sweetheart!" Her mother protested.

"Mum, I know he's not the same. He doesn't have that urge of lust in his eyes like every other guy in my school." Rose hissed, the blush still very visible on her face.

"Alright, knock yourself out. I'll be in the kitchen silently doing my things while you guys do yours." Jackie slipped off snickering while Rose stood there, red-faced and mouth agape. She shook herself out of it quickly and calmed herself down while she headed back to her guest.

"Sorry about that, my mom's just...interested when it comes down to me and boys..." She mumbled, blush still faintly visible. The Doctor caught sight of it but didnt make a big deal of it. She led The Doctor to her room and slipped inside with him following.

"Oh, there's still glass on the floor..." She mumbled and bent over to pick the shards up. "Ow!" She hissed angrily, dropping the glass once more and held her right arm in her left, eyes shut tight in pain. The Doctor looked worried.

"Are you alright? Lemme see." He said quietly, holdin out his hands to take a look at hers. Rose carefully placed her cut Han on his, and opened it slowly to reveal the blood slowly flowing out of it. He clicked his tongue.

"Here, this won't hurt." He said, and suddenly her hand was engulfed in a golden light. Rose stared, mesmerized, then she was struck with a string of visions. It was her, only she was standing in front of a burning building, with her eyes glowing a painfully bright gold.

"Done." The Doctor said, bringing Rose back to reality. She pulled her hand away and backed up from him, trying to process the visions and what they had to do with her.

"What? Did I lie?" He asked, wanting to know what happened. Rose didnt want to tell him what she's just seen, and instead she asked the question that was bothering her second to first.

"How did you do that? What did you do?" She asked, staring at her fully healed hand. No cut in sight.

"Oh. I'm afraid I can't tell you that today. But in time you'll know. I think." He shrugged it off. Rose stared at him, completely lost on what he was.

"Who are you?" She asked, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. He looked at her.

"I told you, I'm The Doctor." He replied calmly.

"No, you're not. I mean you are who really. Because now it's obvious you're not a regular human, or human at all for that matter. Your voice in my head, the police box that's unnatural, now the glowing gold light that can heal? Who are you?" She hissed.

"I can't tell you that. Too many of my enemies would come after you. You'd be in danger." He replied, his calmness slipping. Rose growled.

"I've been in danger the moment I broke up with that jackass Jimmy." She deadpanned. "And what enemies?! You're in a high school and a somewhat safe neighborhood! Is this your life or are you lying through your teeth?" She yelled. The Doctor stood up to meet her intense glare, returning it with the same force.

"I am lying so I can keep the school as safe as it can be. You don't know what you've done!" He shouted, pointing to the laptop with her newest topic. "You've blown my cover, Rose Tyler, and you've put me, yourself and the whole school in terrible danger. You'll regret all of it!" He shouted an with that, he stormed out of her room and her house, running down the street until he was out of sight.

"I ALREADY REGRET IT!" She screamed out her window, a look of pure rage plastered over her face. She flopped back down on her bed, face in her hands and groaning loudly. Why was this kid so frustrating?! She just wanted to know who he was! But if he won't tell her that, why should she be a friend to him. Friends don't keep secrets.

She sighed, and acted like nothing had happened at all, while surfing th Internet for Police Public Call Box. The results?

The results were _fantastic._

**_xD _Cliffhanger! What will happen? Will The Doctor or Rose Apologize this time? X3**

**R&R! (happy new year!)**


End file.
